What A New Life Brings
by KCA1984
Summary: They had been together for two years.  He figured the seasoned field agent would have left him the second he heard about his 'condition'.  Hotch/Rossi.  Slash. MPREG.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story ever! I wanted to start with "Criminal Minds", because I love the show and its characters! I am a big fan mPreg fiction and of slash. I am an avid reader of both kinds. **

**I wasn't originally going to write any stories, but a bunch of friends told me to try it at least once, so here is my first try. I originally wanted to write both a Rossi/Prentiss story and a Rossi mPreg slash, but the same friends who wanted me to write a fic, told me that to start with slash. Maybe they think it will be easier for me. I have no idea! LOL. **

**Please don't hate me! I am a newbie, so let me know if I have done anything wrong! **

**Since I have small kids, this story might not be update as quickly as normal. But, it will be updated, if I get some great reviews!**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Love, Kara!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch.1<strong>_

Aaron couldn't believe that they had been with Dave for two years already.

He figured the seasoned field agent would have left him the second he heard about his 'condition': he could carry & bear children. Most men would be scared off by that fact (and most men were), but knowing Dave as long as he had, he stayed and wanted to make a family with him and Jack.

They both wanted to a large family together, but keeping them safe was first on both of their lists. Aaron wanted at least one more child, while his lover wanted a whole lot more.

Eventually, they would try to have one.

Eventually, they would have one.

* * *

><p>Dave had always assumed that one of them would get pissed off at the other and someone would leave their relationship soon after. But nothing like that had happened yet.<p>

He & Aaron were both happy, more than they had been with any of their wives; it made things naturally peaceful. Finding out that Aaron could have children, was at first a shocker, but when everything settled down, he was actually excited.

He & Aaron Mr. 'Murder-You-With-A-Glare' Hotchner could have a baby together.

He wanted a baseball team, while Aaron wanted one more, because he already had Jack.

Soon, they would try to have one.

Soon, they would have one.

* * *

><p>Their morning routines stayed somewhat the same with Aaron waking up first to take a shower, dress, and then, wake Dave up with a soft, passion-filled kiss. As his lover would go downstairs to start his 'toast-and-coffee' breakfast, the seasoned agentaccomplished author would shower, dress, and go down the hall to another room. Opening the bedroom door, he slowly let the light shine through, making sure the little one inside, one Jack Hotchner, was still fast asleep and unaware of the commotions outside.

Finding their way down to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee by 6am was the goal for both men. That would allow them to talk about that day's schedule, among other things, before Aaron would leave for work, Jack would woke up for the day and Dave would take Jack to school, after making the both of them breakfast.

This day, as Aaron drove to work that morning, something was different.

Something felt off.

His stomach started to churn and roll like one of those tumbleweeds across a dry desert in one of those horrible westerns Dave loves to watch so much. He had to pull over and fast! Quickly, he found a place to park, before bending over and throwing up his breakfast & morning coffee.

'_This is not right_', Aaron thought to himself. '_How in the Hell am I sick? I'm as healthy as a horse'._

Pulling the handkerchief from his suit pocket, he wiped off his mouth and chin. He tried to think of what was making him sick, and that's when he made himself sick again.

His mind flashbacked to the night of his surprise birthday party, when he & Dave allowed themselves to have too much fun, and the 'too-much-fun' included too much alcohol and no condom.

"Oh, fuck. I'm so screwed," Hotch said aloud to himself. "How-in-the-hell am I going to tell Strauss? 'Hey, Erin… guess what? Dave & I are having a baby… I'm pregnant!' She's going to shoot me dead. Lord help me! What-the-hell am I going to do about this?"

**To be continued?**


End file.
